


Encore

by DoomedTemperament



Series: The Guitarist [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Slash, Three is a Magic Number
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedTemperament/pseuds/DoomedTemperament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This place is unusually full tonight, John thinks to himself as he looks around the small pub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encore

**Author's Note:**

> Part three is here! I'm in a particularly inspired mood today, so there may be a part four on the horizon, perhaps in a change of style. As always, con-crit is welcomed.

_This place is unusually full tonight,_ John thinks to himself as he looks around the small pub.

The walls are decorated with small posters and a neon sign or two, and there’s a small stage (complete with set-up instruments and cheap LED lights) in the far right corner of the building. There are numerous people of all shapes and sizes milling about the pub, and it seems like someone new enters the room with each passing minute. John briefly wonders how many of them are there to see the Vatican Cameos.

He’s dragged out of his thoughts as the lights in the pub go dim and one of the staff announces the band.

John searches the stage as the band members step up. The drummer, the bassist, and finally, the guitarist, who looks even more ethereal than he did at the last performance. The sound of pounding drums fills the air, and the show begins.

~~~

After the performance is done and the group of people has dissipated, John manages to make his way through the clusters of people to one of the seats at the counter.

“Did you enjoy the show?”

John nearly jumps at the sound of the deep baritone coming from behind him. He checks behind him, and is surprised to see Sherlock bloody Holmes himself. _Where the hell did he come from?_ , John thinks.

“Come again?”

“The show. Did you enjoy it?” Sherlock asks, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his almost-too-tight jeans.

“Oh, yeah. It was… it was brilliant.” John smiles, relaxing a bit. “The whole show was fantastic.”

Upon hearing this, Sherlock cocks his head slightly. “Do you really think so? Personally, I thought it was a meager performance, at best.”

John raises his eyebrows. “It was great, honestly. You’re an amazing guitarist.”

“Glad to know you think so.” Sherlock pauses. “You were at the last show, weren’t you?”

“Yes, I was. Looked up your website, actually, The Science of Music? I decided to come see you again.” John replies, and watches as a mixture of confusion and surprise flickers across the guitarist’s face before it’s schooled back into vague interest.

“In that case,” Sherlock responds coolly, “you’ll be interested to know that there’s going to be a battle of the bands in Cardiff next month, and we’ll be performing. My email address is on the website; do try to send me a message if you want firsthand details. Good night.” And with that, he heads out the door of the pub, leaving John to stare in his wake.


End file.
